frosted heart or plunged into eternal darkness
by insecureangel08
Summary: a disabled girl gets thrown into the world of gods and love straight into the arms of Loki Laufeyson but will his frosted heart finally feel love or will it be plunged into eternal darkness
1. in love with a pompous god at first look

Hi my name is Kelsi I'm disabled , I have cerebral palsy to me I am flawed but that is just my perspective . A guy changed that and I changed him for better or for worse that is your decision here is my story from the day I met my twisted prince who unlocked my heart x.

At that time I was Tony Stark's assistant helping him with nearly anything. At the moment I am at S.H.I.E.L.D getting Tony's hacking device hooked up while singing to Rockstar by Nickelback. Once the device was hooked I turned around and guess what I see.

THE AVENGERS WITH NICK FURY!

Let's just say that still didn't shut me up I still sang and started lightly head banging. Oh yeah forgot to mention I am a bit nuts.

"The God is coming in here." Fury said

"So what I am not going to stop for a God you can piss off. "I said rather rudely

"Kelsi we aren't asking you to instead we want you to talk to him like you talk to me," Tony said smugly

"Yay I get to finally piss off a god," I said excitedly

Let's just say that didn't go to plan.

Kelsi walked into the cage room where Loki was being held and Loki's body language reminded her of Draco Malfoy in his first year, all arrogant and pompous that was the first thing that she found out she hated about the self-centred god. And to be honest that the only flaw she could find about the god that she thought was a gorgeous bad boy with striking cheekbones.

he stared at me curiously like I was something he had never before , in other words a freak

" Migardian why is your hand bent at a strange angle? " his said with his head cocked to the side

" Because I am disabled which basically I may not be able to physically whip your ass in a duel but my speech is a sharp as your sceptre " I said smugly

" We shall see migardian we shall see" Loki said

and that is all we said on the first day


	2. Love and oh shit

The next day kelsi went into the cage to find Loki sleeping so like the mischief maker she was she poured ice cold water all over Loki to wake him up he screamed then quickly hugged Kelsey for warmth let just say that isn't what Kelsey thought was going to happen . The next thing Kelsi noticed is that Loki was leading her towards the bed .

After Loki dried the bed with magic he laid Kelsi on the bed and told her to turn on her side so they was room enough for the both of them and then with loki's arm around kelsi's waist in a single bed they fell asleep but what will happen when they wake

Kelsi woke up to Loki just laid there staring at her she looked at him puzzled but then spoke

" I think I have fell for you migardian and even if you do not love me too I promise I won't let anything happen to you. " Loki said sweetly

Kelsi turned away from Loki towards the glass cell to see a very pissed off nick fury and a smiling tony stark Too summarise she is in deep shit ! But she was smiling all the same as that is the first time that someone had said they loved her that wasn't tony stark


	3. bad influence and hate

Kelsi had to talk to Fury as she disobeyed him, as Kelsi walked into Fury's office she saw just how angry Fury was to put it in plain terms he looked like one blood thirsty pirate. Fury was the first one to talk,

" So not only did you disobey my orders of staying outside the cell but you SLEPT with the prisoner that is so unacceptable I may just have to fire you "

"You cannot fire me as I don't even work for you Fury I work for Tony so you can shove your orders … "Kelsi said with sass

"Don't say another word Kelsi" Tony said trying not to fall through the door frame from laughing

Finally Tony stopped laughing and made a compromise with Kelsi that she wouldn't be in any danger by Fury if she stops Loki from world domination.

In Loki's cell room

"I was just an assistant yesterday morning now I have to stop an egotistical god called you from world domination" Kelsi said frustratingly punching a wall in front of Loki.

Loki began to see a red haze while thinking

" how dare Fury make the women that i love so angry that she would hurt herself"

" i don't know if my love for her is strong enough to overcome the mind control that thanos has me under"

but the questions of this chapter

is loki's love good enough to stop the mind control?

does Kelsi love loki ?

what will Fury do if she does ?


End file.
